


Christmas List

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Children, Christmas, Cute, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Letter to Santa, List, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's daughter shows her the letter she wrote to Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas List

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed. Apologies for any mistakes  
> Characters belong to Marvel, only ones I own are the OCs
> 
>  
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 4, Elijah & Henry are 1 (just) and Jacob is 5 months old**

“Hey Evie, do you want to write your letter to send to Santa?”

“I already wrote it Mommy”

“Can I see it?”

“Sure” the little girl scampered from the sofa between her Mom and Pepper and ran to her room

“I can’t wait until Jacob is old enough to do that sort of thing with” Pepper smiled down at her sleeping son. 

“Mama!” Elijah cried from where he sat by the Christmas tree

Natasha looked up to see him with his hands and face covered in chocolate

“Dammit, I told Clint to move them higher up!” she said, referring to the chocolates he’d insisted on putting on the tree, despite the fact they had three young children who were all chocolate mad  
Henry crawled past and joined his brother

“They’re certainly fun when they get a bit older, but that’s when they start getting you in trouble”

“What do you mean?”

“Evie notices everything; last week she told Steve I wasn't really ill when he asked me to go Christmas shopping with him, and she told Bruce what Clint had said about his attempt at cooking meatloaf the other day”

“Yeah, that was terrible. I’m glad someone told him”

“Things such as private conversations and secrets; they’ve all gone straight out the window. Clint knows every last Christmas present I’ve got him this year, and I’m just glad they boys aren’t old enough to fully understand what she’s telling them”

Pepper laughed, as said boys stood and walked, uneasily, over to the sofa, wiping chocolate along the table and on the couch as they did. They’d only been walking over the past few weeks, but were improving quickly. 

“Up Mama! Up” Elijah asked

“Up!” Henry copied

Natasha grabbed a wipe and cleaned their hands and faces, before pulling her sons onto the sofa. They squeezed into the space previously occupied by Evie and began talking in their own, incomprehensible language to each other. 

“Here you are Mommy” Evie stated, passing her a red piece of paper and sliding onto her knee. Pepper peered to read it over Natasha’s shoulder;

' _Dear Santa,_

 _This year for Christmas I would like everybody to have a good day._

_Mommy wants some new books and Daddy wants a new bow. My brothers like any toys but I think they’d like a Buzz Lightyear because Toy Story is their favourite film._

_It’s my cousin Jacob’s first Christmas so I hope its extra special for him._  


_My Aunty Pepper wants some new jewelry and Uncle Tony wanted a new tool but I don’t know which so please can you make sure he gets the right one?_

_When I asked Uncle Thor what he wanted he said he just wanted food. So that should be easy._

 _Uncle Bruce wants a day off, but I'm not sure if he was joking, and Uncle Steve wants some new drawing pencils._

_And if you have time, I’d really like a baby sister please._

_Merry Christmas Santa!_  


_Love from Evelyn Irina Barton xxx_

_Ps. Me and Mommy will make you some cookies!_ ’

“Who helped you write this Лингпаука?” 

“Daddy helped me spell some of the big words. Is it okay?” 

“It’s lovely sweetheart” Natasha smiled at her 

“It’s very nice that you asked for something for everyone” Pepper told her fondly 

Evie smiled, “Can we send it now Mommy?” 

“We’ll post it tomorrow Лингпаука” 

“Thank you” she said happily, kissing her mother on the cheek and returning the letter to her room 

“She wants a baby sister?” Pepper asked with a laugh 

“She’s been obsessed with having a sister since the twins and Jacob were all boys. She told me the other day that as girls, we're _‘severely outnumbered’_ , I mean where does she learn this stuff?” Natasha laughed 

“She is a funny one” Pepper agreed 

"I just don't know how disappointed she'll be when she doesn't get a sister next week" Natasha said concerned 

"I'm sure Evie will be thrilled with whatever she does get Christmas morning. Do you think you and Clint would ever have another?" 

"Maybe... One day, I know Clint wants another. But even then there's no guarantee it'll be a girl" 

"True, but Evie is a good kid; you lucked out with her! I'm sure she'll be happy whatever happens"


End file.
